Tenchi Dragonball Story 1
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: A year after the end of GT, Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr, Bulma Jr, and Pan are sent to the Earth of the West Universe to help Tenchi Masaki and his friends.


**Tenchi Dragonball**

**Story 1**

Episode 1: No Need for Saiyans

(It opens at Capsule Corp as Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are training, and Bulma Jr. and Pan watch.)

Pan: Come on, Goku!! Give him a good one for Grandma Pan!!!  
Bulma: Beat the snot out of him, Vegeta!!!

(Vegeta and Goku get in a fist struggle, and they both turn Super Saiyan.)

Goku: Cool! Now this'll get fun!  
Vegeta: No kidding, Goku!

(They continue to fight when a portal opens up.)

Goku: Whoa!!  
Vegeta: What the heck is that?!!

(The shape of a small woman appears.)

Washu: Did it work? Did I get through?  
Goku: Hi! I'm Goku!  
Washu: Oh, no I didn't.  
Pan: Who are you? You look like a kid.  
Washu: A kid, huh? No, I am Washu, and I happen to be the most scientific mind in the universe!! I am cute, I have to admit, and I look a little young to be two million years old.  
Goku: Oh. Two million years. (Long pause) WHAT?!!!! TWO MILLION YEARS?!!!!!!  
Washu: Yeah, an experiment of mine went awry, and I ended up contacting another universe. Look, I'm kinda rushed, so could you do me a favor?  
Goku: What?  
Washu: Could a few of you go to the past of my universe and warn my friends that a bunch of bad guys are coming?  
Goku: Okay.  
Washu: You won't be able to come back though.  
Vegeta: Heh. Anything to break the boredom.  
Pan: I'm coming with you, Goku. I'm not letting my little grandson go head first into danger.  
Bulma: Me too.  
Goku: Whoo-hoo!!  
Vegeta: Alright.  
Washu: Now, I'll just type in the coordinates again... Oh, I know what I did wrong. I accidentally put in a 0 at the end instead of a 1.

(Goku, Pan, Bulma, and Vegeta all disappear in a flash. Cut to Washu's lab as Kagato arrives with Doctor Clay.)

Kagato: Hello Professor. I hope you'll enjoy your new quarters.  
Washu: Well why don't you give up now? Because I just did something to make sure you old goons fail miserably.  
Dr. Clay: Hmph. You talk big Washu, but I doubt you can really beat us.

(Washu's taken away as she smiles. Cut to Washu's lab in the Tenchi Muyo present as the gang suddenly appears.)

Goku: Wow!! What a trip.  
Vegeta: Okay, that was weird.  
Bulma (turning green): I need a bathroom.  
Pan: Ah, you big baby.  
Washu: Who the hell are you?  
Goku: Hi! I'm Goku! A you from the future sent us to help you out against a bunch of bad guys!  
Washu: Um... Okay. I guess you know who I am then.  
Goku (imitating Washu): You are Washu, and you happen to be the smartest person in the whole universe!!  
Washu: Okay. It's not polite to imitate someone with that person present.  
Goku: Oh, sorry.  
Ayeka: Miss Washu, Yosho wanted me to... Oh, where did they come from?  
Goku: Hi! My name's Goku!  
Ayeka: Um... Hello. I am Princess Ayeka of the planet, Jurai.  
Goku: Where's that?  
Washu: I'm guessing it's time for supper, so we'll introduce you to the others first, and then we'll tell each other about us.  
Goku: Food!!! (Goku runs the way Ayeka came, but he runs backwards to Washu and laughs nervously.) Sorry, I forgot. Where's supper?  
Washu: I'll show you all.  
Goku: Okay.

(Cut to the Masaki House-Hold as everyone walks out.)

Ayeka: I shall show you around.  
Goku: Where's the food?  
Vegeta: Uh...  
Pan: Sorry. When he's hungry, his stomach takes over.

(Cut to the dining room as Ayeka and Washu show Goku, Vegeta, Pan, and Bulma to everyone.)

Washu: Everyone, please welcome four people from the future.  
Bulma: Actually, we're from another universe. We were just sent here by the you from the future.  
Washu: Whatever.  
Katsuhito: A pleasure to meet you. I am Katsuhito Masaki.  
Goku: Katsuhasa- Katsuhizipzip...  
Katsuhito: You can just call me "Grandpa" young one. Most everyone does.  
Goku: Okay.  
Nobuyuki: Hey! I'm Nobuyuki!  
Goku: Hi! My name's Goku!  
Vegeta: Hey. The name's Vegeta.  
Pan: I'm Pan.  
Bulma: I'm Bulma.  
Rea: I'm Rea, Nobuyuki's wife.  
Goku: Hi there.  
Tenchi: Hello. I'm Tenchi.  
Goku: Hi!  
Ryoko: Hey kiddo. The name's Ryoko.  
Goku: You have a tail!

(Pan covers Goku's mouth.)

Ryoko: Oh, that's just part of my dress.  
Vegeta: It's moving!

(Bulma covers Vegeta's mouth.)

Bulma: Oh great.  
Ryoko: Oh, I can do that with my mind.  
Goku: Cool!!  
Sasami: I'm Sasami. Wanna play after dinner?  
Goku: Oh, yes!!!  
Ryo-Ohki (adult human form): Hello.  
Goku: Wow!!! A cat lady!  
Ryo-Ohki: Aww. You are so cute. I could just eat you up!  
Goku: AHH!!!

(Goku gets very defensive.)

Sasami: Whoa, easy! She's a vegetarian!!  
Goku: Sorry, bad experience when I was nine.  
Ryoko: Ew.  
Mihoshi: Hi! I'm Mihoshi!  
Goku: Hi!  
Rea: Now, I believe it's time for dinner.  
Goku: Oh boy!!

(Goku easily eats 12 times as much as everyone else as the others watch on, and Pan smiles.)

Pan: Some things never change.

(Cut to after dinner as Goku and Sasami chase each other in the back yard as Pan explains as best she can to the others.)

Ryoko: So you're basically here to help us with some big problem?  
Pan: Yup, but the way I see it is that we just relax and just work a little harder.  
Katsuhito: Pan is right. We'll just continue with our daily lives, but with less breaks.  
Goku: Tag, you're it!!  
Sasami: My turn!!

(Cut to a space pod floating to Earth as a being that looks suspiciously like Broly sleeps in it. He's wearing the same head band Broly did in movie eight.)

To Be Continued.


End file.
